Ipod Shuffle Joria
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: Here is my 10 drabbles of Hot in Cleveland with my favorite pairing: Joy/Victoria.


Ipod Shuffle Challenge

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

Fandom: Hot in Cleveland

Pairing: Victoria/Joy

I do not own Hot in Cleveland!

**Celine Dion- A New Day Has Come Length- 4:21**

"Finally," Victoria smiled as she looked at her wife, "I've realized the whole reason why we married in the first place." Joy looked at her friend, "What the hell do you mean?"

Victoria furrowed her brow, hadn't Joy realized their love for each other? "Joy, sweetie," She placed a hand on Joy's cheek but she quickly retaliated by flicking it off.

"What are you doing?"

Victoria looked away, "What do you mean? I thought you loved me." Joy's angry voice stung her pierced her heart. She hated hearing her love like this.

"I don't love you." Joy growled before walking away.

"But I love you…" Victoria murmured under her breath.

**Sarah Brightman- Fleur Du Mal Length- 5:30**

Her mind was blown. What had just happened? Why did she just do that? She knew she didn't like that sailor that much, she loved her wife, the one who she mistakenly married while drunk in Canada. Victoria picked herself up from the bench her and the man were sitting on. She felt so guilty, so dirty. She loved Joy, she actually _loved_ Joy, even though Joy may not have loved her the same way.

Victoria ran from the bench, pushing the sailor away from her. As she ran by a party, she heard the words of the song echo through the halls with her. "Comme les fleur du mal, U amour fatal." She laughed as she remembered listening to that song at a party her and Joy had went to a few years earlier. She laughed harder as she remembered the hell Joy was putting her through, the game she was playing. Right there, in the room, was the sailor's hat along with Joy's favorite perfume.

**Rammstein- Du Hast Length 3:54**

"You have me," Joy moaned when Victoria traced her jaw.

"Yes, I have you baby girl. I'm sorry that, that man hurt you." Victoria softly cooed, trying to calm her best friend. Joy's date had stood her up for their second date. Joy's phone went off an hour after Joy got back, revealing that it was her date. Joy was happy and answered it, only to be heartbroken that they would no longer see each other.

"Don't be sorry, Tori." Joy shook her head, leaning into Victoria's arms. "You're such a good friend."

"I know…" Victoria petted the top of Joy's head.

**Sarah Brightman- This Love Length- 6:11**

Joy smiled over to her new bride who wasn't looking at the time. Little did Victoria know, Joy loved it when she called her little pet names and started to treat her like they were married. Joy didn't want the others to know so she shooed Victoria away and gave her snarky comments. She doesn't know what'll happen now that the whole speech on the lesbian cruise failed.

Victoria sighed in relief when she turned around to see Joy smiling at her. She was glad that the woman loved her just the same. She walked over to her wife and placed a hand on her cheek, "I love you, sweetie pie." She winked.

"This love is a strange love," Joy chuckled, "A _very_ strange love. Living under the same roof for about three years and being friends for over twenty and not even knowing we were really in love. I knew I always felt different feelings for you."

Victoria's smile widened as Joy leaned in and kissed her for the first time. Joy's lips were so soft, feeling perfect against her own.

**Repo! The Genetic Opera- Chromaggia Length- 2:35**

"I-I can't get away from it." Joy panicked, shaking her head. It just wouldn't leave her alone. The bird was close behind her, the arrow following shortly after it. Joy ducked under some bushes that was up ahead. She had to get away from it somehow. She didn't know how Chromaggia found her, why this bird wanted her. Its eyes stared into her eyes, they were cold, fearful, and malicious. Before the bird could strike she was woken from the nightmare, a hand on her sweaty face.

"Joy, honey, you were having a nightmare."

Joy smiled looking over to find her love, Victoria, who was looking at her worriedly.

**Celine Dion- I Drove All Night Length-3:59**

Victoria dodged traffic left and right, she had to get there. She couldn't let Joy get on the plane and be deported from the United States. Joy was her best friend who was there through thick and thin. She was also the kindest person Victoria has even met, despite her snarky attitude and harsh sarcasm. It was about 3 a.m. as she drove to the airport in a frantic looking for Joy's taxi. It must have already been there… she could see the airport straight ahead.

She pressed on the gas pedal harder, reaching the front doors in very little time to spare. She ran up to the door just in time to see a plane taking off. It looked just like Joy's.

Victoria slumped into the nearest airport chair and started to cry. In reality, she _loved_ Joy. Why else would she drive all night to the airport to stop her friend from leaving forever?

"Tori?" Victoria looked up to find the tall brunette standing in front of her, bags in hands.

"Joy?" Victoria stood up and wrapped her arms around Joy's neck, "Please don't leave."

"I-I have to, Victoria." Joy explained solemnly, embracing Victoria back.

"But, I love you…"

**Evanescence- Breathe No More (WTF?) Length-3:49**

"No!" Joy screamed standing up from the couch. The news reporter on TV just announced a plane had crashed, killing all passengers. On that plane was Victoria. She _had_ to go to some job offer in New York. Joy had told her not to, but the woman insisted with packed bags by the door.

Melanie stood up slowly, tears welling in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Joy. "I know you loved her, Joy."

Joy didn't move, all she did was look at the television not wanting to believe she was dead. She couldn't be. No, she just couldn't be dead. Why? Why did it have to be _that_ plane? Why _now?_ Joy took a deep breath and let out several sobs before burying her head in Melanie's shoulder.

**Celine Dion- I Want You To Need Me (better -_-) Length- 4:36**

"I want you to need me!" Victoria smiled after Joy asked her what she wanted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Victoria?"

"Joy, I love you! I want you to feel me in everything, I want you to see me in your every dreams. I love you so much and I have finally come out. It's all true, everything that I had said on that show." Victoria looked away when Joy scowled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought you loved me too, since, you know, you married me." Victoria sighed.

"Fuck that!"

"Joy, don't use that language around me!" Victoria growled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just go away, Victoria. Do you see how you ruined me? I would have wanted to meet a nice man and get married to _him_, but now that every man in the world thinks I'm lesbian all because of your big mouth!" With that, she stomped away, leaving a broken Victoria standing alone in the doorway.

**Sarah Brightman- Gloomy Sunday Length- 3:47**

Joy repeatedly shook her head after the news of Victoria's death. There was just no way that could happen. Do damn way! Joy climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. She let the tears soak into her pillow. After a while she tossed to her other side and came face to face with Victoria's pillow. It still had traces of her perfume on it. This only made her weep more. Joy grabbed the pillow and hugged onto it tightly.

"Joy, honey, is something wrong?" The sound of Victoria's voice made Joy pop up with happiness. It was all just a dream.

**Celine Dion- My Love Length 4:09**

"My love, we have seen it all, haven't we? From being friends to enemies to best friends and then lovers." Victoria wrapped her arms around Joy, whom was sitting between the actress's legs.

"I love it, Tori, I love you so much. Who knew my happiness would be found in a woman?" Joy turned her head to look back at Victoria.

All she could do was smile at Joy's words. "I would share my whole life with you. Would you do the same for me?"

"Of course!"

"And I would give all I am to you. Would you do the same me?"

"Most definitely, my love!"

"That's great to hear, _princess_." Victoria gently touched her friend's cheek, wiping away the tears that were leaking out of Joy's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too."

**A/N: There are upsides and downsides to the songs I adore. Celine Dion has the best songs for these two, the love is in the air. But then, I like Evanescence and sometimes they're dark… I hope you enjoyed my little drabbles.**


End file.
